The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox, botanically known as Phlox paniculata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Blushing Shortwood’.
The new Phlox is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Phlox paniculata cultivar Shortwood, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,379. The new Phlox was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the cultivar Shortwood in a controlled environment in Coatesville, Pa.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Lancaster, Pa., has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.